List of music in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Mickey Mouse *"[[Mickey Mouse Club March -Instrumental- (KH2 Remix)|Mickey Mouse Club March -Instrumental- (KH2 Remix)]]" - The Mickey Mouse Club *"The Wharf" - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (SEGA CD version) Felix the Cat *"Theme Song (Miss Kitty Remix)" - Felix the Cat (TV series) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *"Theme Song" - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Beavis and Butt-head *"Theme Song" - Beavis and Butt-head Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *"Title / Level 1" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game, SNES version) Invader Zim *"In the Beginning" - Invader Zim - "The Nightmare Begins" Samurai Jack *"Theme of Aku" - Samurai Jack *"Aku Battle" - Samurai Jack Danny Phantom *"Theme of Danny Phantom" - Danny Phantom Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *"Hi Hi" - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Astro Boy *"Battle Field" - Astro Boy (2004 video game) Sailor Moon *"Sailor Moon (Theme)" - Sailor Moon (English dub, DiC/Cloverway/Optimum version) *"Pretty Soldiers" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1993 video game) *"Dark Kingdom" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1993 video game) Terminator *"Main Title" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day *"Escape from the Hospital (And T-1000)" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day Jurassic Park *"The Raptor Attack" - Jurassic Park *"High-Wire Stunts" - Jurassic Park *"Jurassic Park Gate" - Jurassic Park *"T-Rex Rescue and Finale" - Jurassic Park The Lion King *"...To Die For ~The Stampede~" - The Lion King The Cat in the Hat *"Musical Madness" - The Cat in the Hat (2003 video game) The Grinch *"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Soundtrack Version)" - Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special) Max & Ruby *"Theme of Ruby and her little brother Max" - Max & Ruby (TV series) Garfield *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental)" - Garfield and Friends *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental): Ver. 2" - Garfield and Friends Batman *"''Batman: The Animated Series'' Medley" - Batman: The Animated Series Superman *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Superman: The Animated Series Wonder Woman *"Let The Games Begin" - Wonder Woman (2009 film) Super Mario *"[[World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)|World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)]]" - Super Mario Bros. *"[[Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)|Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. 3 Fire Emblem *"Eternal Bond" - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Kirby *"[[Butter Building (Brawl Remix)|Butter Building (Brawl Remix)]]" - Kirby's Adventure *"Marx's Soul Appears" - Kirby Super Star Ultra Super Smash Bros. *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. *"Menu 1" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Battlefield" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Metal Battle" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Main Theme" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Overworld" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Desert Stage" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Outro" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Opening (Remix)" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Battlefield" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Multi-Man Smash" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Final Destination Ver. 2" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"[[Super Smash Bros. Melee / 3DS & Wii U Medley|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' / 3DS & Wii U Medley]]" - Super Smash Bros. Melee / Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Sonic the Hedgehog *"Green Hill Zone (Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *"Labyrinth Zone (Rock Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *"Emerald Hill Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *"[[Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)|Angel Island Zone (Brawl Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Sonic Adventure 2 *"Boss: VS. Team Battle" - Sonic Heroes *"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Running through the Plains" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Can it be True?" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Tension... Silver vs. Shadow" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"He's the Iblis Trigger!" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Mephiles' Smile / Elise's Tears" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Yacker's Plea" - Sonic Colors *"Robot's Lost & Found" - Sonic Colors *"I Am... All of Me" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Evil Ending / Eclipse Cannon" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Egg Control Room / Shadow Android" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Eggman Again!" - Sonic Riders *"Opening Demo" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Extras / Options (Remix)" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Look-a-like" - Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) *"Sonic's Fight" - Sonic X *"A White Flower on top of the Hill" - Sonic X *"Theme of the Chaotix" - Sonic X ToeJam & Earl *"ToeJam Jammin' Through Time" - ToeJam & Earl / ToeJam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron / ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth Pac-Man *"Pac is Back (Instrumental)" - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Tekken *"Dragon's Nest ~Those Who Go To Heaven~" - Tekken 5 *"Final Stage ~The Finalizer~" - Tekken 5 Mega Man *"Opening Stage - Ruined Street" - Mega Man 7 *"Boss Battle" - Mega Man 7 ''Street Fighter'' *"[[Ryu Stage (SSB3DS&WiiU Remix)|Ryu Stage (SSB3DS&''WiiU'' Remix)]]" - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Final Fantasy *"Fight On!" - Final Fantasy VII *"Normal Battle / Battle Theme" - Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Earthworm Jim *"New Junk City" - Earthworm Jim: Special Edition *"Options / Ending" - Earthworm Jim: Special Edition *"Title" - Earthworm Jim 2 (SEGA Saturn version) *"Anything but Tangerines" - Earthworm Jim 2 (SEGA Saturn version) *"Earthworm Jim (Instrumental)" - Earthworm Jim (TV series) Conker *"Good Cog, Bad Cog" - Conker: Live and Reloaded Kingdom Hearts *"Lazy Afternoon" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Magical Mystery" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Laughter and Merriment" - Kingdom Hearts II *"The Encounter" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Hesitation" - Kingdom Hearts II Misc. *"SEGA Genesis Medley 1" - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) / Altered Beast (SEGA Genesis version) / Streets of Rage / Ristar / Vectorman *"Metropolis" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *"Dream Skating - Mario World" - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *"Theme of Rocket Raccoon" - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *"''TK'' Rival Battle Theme 2" - Street Fighter X Tekken